Hermione, Slythern Style!
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Hermione thought that she was a muggle born. She thought that her bushy hair had been genetic and that she loved to read because of her father. But she was all wrong…
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione thought that she was a muggle born. She thought that her bushy hair had been genetic and that she loved to read because of her "father". But she was all wrong… _

**God She Loved Being a Slythern!**

Hermione's eyes opened and saw the sunlight beaming through her silk green curtains. She yawned and got out of bed. "Morning Pansy." she greeted one of her best friend's with a smile.

She walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror at her long straight deep brown hair with blonde highlights with a trace of red and stunning brown orbs accented with eye liner, mascara and eye shadow. Her high cheek bones accentuated by blush and her dark bags under her eyes coved up by concealer.

Opening her trunk at the end of her queen bed, she pulled out a short plaid green and silver skirt, a white blouse with the Slythern crest and a floor long robe made of fine silk. (Which she had paid highly for!) She walked into the bathroom and put it on (she had showered the night before) smiling at her petite curvy figure. She finished her outfit with black leather high heals. She grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairs.

"Morning Draco." Hermione greeted the tall muscular blond haired boy. "Blaise." She greeted the other tall black haired Slythern boy with bright blue eyes which held a flicker of energy. She sat down on the couch in between them.

"Well look who it is, my favorite Slythern." Draco said as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well Blaise, looks like I took your place." she said.

"Whatever. You and I both know that our friend here has no feelings." He said jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that!" Draco said.

Hermione stood up to leave and said, "Then why don't you have a girlfriend?" She laughed at his expression and walked up to the portrait hole. She turned to notice that she was alone and said, "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Walking out of the portrait Draco as always walked on her left and put his arm around her shoulders as Blaise snaked his arm around her waist. It was their way of protecting her from unworthy guys. (Pansy took too much time getting ready. They never bother to wait for her in the morning.)

Someone cut in front of them. "Watch it Scarhead." Hermione said in disgust. "You're going to contaminate me with your Gryfindork germs." She finished.

They walked in and sat down at the table furthest to the right in the middle where everyone crowed around them.

_**At the Gryffindor Table:**_

"I still can't get over how much Hermione's changed." Ginny said.

"I still can't get over that you still call her by her first name! She's the enemy." Harry explained.

"Ever since she learned that she's pureblood, she's been so…" Ron tried to explain.

Dean stepped in. "Imagine waking up one morning and having your parents and you change their appearance, moving and telling her to buy absolutely anything she wants because they are the second most wealthy pureblood family around."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Guys, stop talking about that Death Eater, you're running my appetite." he said.

Ginny gave him a glare, "Just because she's a Slythern doesn't make her a Death Eater." she said sternly.

Harry scoffed, "Whatever." he said getting up and left.

_**Back at the Slythern Table **_

"You're coming home for Christmas I assume?" Hermione asked the two boys. "Oh hey Pansy. You're coming over for Christmas right?" she said hopefully.

Pansy sat across the table from her and took a bite from her biscuit. "Of coarse. Mum said yes. What about you Draco?" She asked in turn. (She's become totally mellow over the summer. So she's not so…stalker-ish anymore.)

Draco frowned. "No I can't. How can I leave Mum alone in the manor? And on Christmas? You act like I have no heart." He said.

Hermione smiled, "I know. You love your mummy very much." she said in a baby voice pinching his cheek.

Blaise laughed. "Well Hermione, I'm staying with Draco here. But hey, maybe you and your family can come over for Dinner. Your mum loves company." He said looking at Draco.

"Alright then. It's settled. Pansy is staying with Mione. Blaise is staying with me and we're all coming together for Christmas dinner." Draco said in a final tone.

"Come on, let's get to potions." Hermione said standing up grabbing her book bag.

_**During Potions **_

_You might actually pass if you wake up and pay attention. -H_

Draco saw handwriting appear on his extra piece of parchment. He smirked at the familiar girl's handwriting.

_Well Granger, Perhaps I would shag you if you weren't such a damn good too shoes. -D_

Hermione could see his smirk in his handwriting. She sighed and looked back at him, and he was smirking.

_Then let's hope that I stay one hm? And by the way, your tie is off. -H_

Draco looked down at his shirt to see his tie askew and immediately fixed it.

_What would I do without you babe? -D_

Hermione smiled. She loved it when he called her babe.

_Crawl in a hole and die. -H_

Draco laughed. _Well let's pray that you're always here for me huh? -D_

_Aww…are you setting soft on me here? -H_

_Never. I'm a Malfoy. -D_

Hermione had to laugh out loud for his comment. He hasn't changed at all. "Could you shut up?" Harry asked from in front of her.

"Shove it Potty." She said.

"Mr. Potter. Detention for a week." Snape said.

"But Grang-" Harry started.

"Make that two." He said in a deathly tone that would scare everyone but a Slythern. Harry turned around and finished copying what was on the board.

_**You like Draco! -Pansy **_

_**Do not! -Mione**_

_**Why are you flirting then? -Pansy**_

**_Because he's HOT! -Mione_**

_**Like I said, you like him! -Pansy **_

**_No, I just think he's hot. -Mione_**

_**Yes, I know I am thank you. -Draco**_

_**DRACO!- Mione **_

**_hehe Opps, did I "accidentally" connect him? -Pansy. _**

Hermione's jaw dropped. **_Slut. -Mione_**

_**I prefer man whore thanks much. -Draco**_

_**Not you! Her! -Mione**_

_**No need to get violent. -Pansy**_

_**Got to go. Class is almost over. Meet you guys in the common room? -Mione**_

_**Yeah. -Pansy**_

_**Tell Blaise. -Mione**_

_**Coarse babe. -Draco**_

Hermione shoved the parchment in her bag and walked out as the bell rang. God she loved being a Slythern…

* * *

_Yes, you all wonder WHY this is all happening but you know there is always chapter two! _

_REVIEW! I love you guys!_

_-Z.G._


	2. Chapter 2

Now presenting….

_Chapter Two-_

**The Whole Story**

Hermione Granger sat in a big leather green couch positioned in front of the fire surrounded by her new friends. In her opinion, the Slytherin's weren't as bad as everyone said they were. Sure Pansy may be a bit nosey, but she has the best make up and clothes advice out there. She's very smart too, and helps people. Balise was a but cocky, but he had very good intentions and is just a sweetheart. Draco Malfoy wasn't cold hearted; he was just a bit cocky now and then. He was caring towards his fellow Slythern's and loved to smother his girlfriends with affection.

She then thought back to her parents, who had been in disguise for years. Her parents pretended to be muggles and dentist under the order of Lord Voldemort. One day Voldemort wanted them to come out of hiding, or so Hermione was told; and into the open. Her parents had been the best Death Eaters around and now that the war was getting stronger he needed them, and wanted Hermione. With her brains and skills he wanted her on his side.

Her parents went undercover so Hermione could tell them all about Harry and Ron, and what happened to him. Hermione never kept secrets from her parents, so she had told them everything. Then her parents went to Voldemort telling him the information.

Hermione had her 17th birthday, which is the recommended age to become a Death Eater. Her parent's looks had changed as well as Hermione's. He bushy hair had been tamed down, the color changed. Her brown eyes however had remained the same. Her figure changed drastically. Her small straight figure had become curvy and desired for.

Her parent's told Hermione the full story about how she was pureblooded and she was rich. She was below the Malfoy's but not by much! The Granger's had always been a wealthy family, but the family was never written down in an early age, so this generation had no clue that they were alive.

Since then, they had moved to a mansion, the old mansion, which was next door to the Malfoy's. Hermione had learned that being pureblood was just way too much fun for her own good. She got the best of the best, was treated differently and was feeling more confident.

All the Slythern's were nice to Hermione; they worshiped her in a way. But no one could come close to Draco Malfoy. In her eyes, Draco was dashing sweet caring and she loved him. But did he love her? That was the question.

Draco had been her best friend and what seemed like her brother. He knew everything about her and kept everything a secret. She told him everything that she couldn't tell the other Slythern's. He treated her with the utmost respect and was there for her any and every time she needed him. And his parents loved her. Well, his mom actually.

A sharp pain in her arm brought her back to reality as she winced. She rolled up her sleeve to see her tattoo glowing and sighed. Voldemort made her stay in school when he called upon others, to see what was going on and to keep a lookout.

Draco rolled up his sleeve too and saw the glowing dark mark. He looked at Hermione who was sitting next to him and laughed at her face. "You don't like being left out do you?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "It's just that I wanted to be there sometimes. But no I have to stay here." she frowned.

Draco laughed and put his arm around her "Cheer up! Just wait until next year." he said.

They looked at Pansy and Balise, who sat there staring at the ceiling. They had not yet reached their 17th birthdays. Hermione sighed and looked at her arm again and noticed that it was normal. She pulled down her sleeve and mentioned for Draco to do the same. Pansy looked at the clock which read 10:26 p.m. She yawned and got up. "I'm going to go to sleep." she said. "We've got double everything tomorrow." she said and walked up the stairs.

Blaise stood up and stretched, "That sounds good." he said. "Night." and walked up the stairs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said as an afterthought.

Hermione and Draco laughed at their friend and turned back to the fire. "Draco?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied staring into the fire.

"Does that mean we have no limits?" She asked laughing a slight bit.

Draco smiled and scooted closer to her putting him arm on the back of the sofa. "Well Blaise said it…so yeah. Why? You want to have sex?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione turned to him and laughed, "This is reality Draco, not one of you fantasy's."

Draco smiled, "How do you know what I dream about?" he asked.

"Cause I can hear you moan my name in your sleep." she said simply looking at him.

Draco went white, "What?" he asked hoping she was only kidding.

Hermione laughed and leaned into him, "I was kidding." she said. Draco smiled in relief.

"Tell me something Mione." he said. She looked up at him. "Are you happier being a pureblood? And a Slythern? And Death Eater?" he asked.

Hermione smiled faded and then her face went into confusion. She turned to the fire and pulled her legs under her. She thought for a minute. "A Slythern…definitely. It's way more fun." she said.

Draco smiled, "That's what I've been telling you."

Hermione looked at him, "A Death Eater?" she asked and thought for a moment. "Yeah…I think so. I guess I'll find out in the end huh?"

Draco looked at her with interest, "And what about being a pureblood?"

"Are you happy being a pureblood?" She asked.

"It's got its perks at times, but then again you get lonely, you know?" he said and then added, "At times I hate the pressure." he said. "But it was pre-destined." he added. "Not like I really had a choice." he said. He smiled down at her. "You're ignoring the question." he said.

Hermione smiled, "I thought the answer was obvious." she said. "I've got you now…I'm much more happier." she said. "And a new wardrobe." she added as an afterthought.

Draco smiled. "You don't…like me do you?" he asked with curiosity.

Hermione snickered. "You're like a brother to me Draco. Of course I like you." she said.

"No, I meant…do you love me?" He asked with all seriousness.

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled then opening her mouth to answer. "I think so."


End file.
